You Have Exactly Seven Minutes
by missylynn99
Summary: "Cody." She growled. "What are you doing here?" She could see his obvious embarrassment, but much to her surprise, he responded in a small voice, "Owen dared me to get something out of here." "And what did he want you to get, exactly?" She narrowed her eyes, attempting to suppress a wave of suspicion. He responded meekly once again. "Your set of black lace undergarments."


**I'm sorry, to all of my wonderful followers, who are waiting for updates, but I just saw a rerun episode of TDI again, I think it's called 'up a creek' from like the first season. Anyways, it's the one where Cody is dared to steal Gwen's bra. Since then, this one shot has been bouncing around in my skull, and I have fallen hard for the Gwody ship. It's been a long time since I've actually kept up with an entire season of the series, so I'm just going to try to keep Cody and Gwen in character for that time period. So, this is going to be a rendition of that episode. This is a little racier than I usually write, and seriously, if you are not at least 13, you probably shouldn't be reading this. I don't own TDI, I'm not nearly that crazy. Enjoy! **

They had ganged up on him, and had him surrounded. Nervously, he glanced around, looking for an escape route while Owen advanced on him.

"Hey Cody," He mocked. "I bet you can't steal Gwen's bra and underwear set. You know, the black set with lace."

He gulped. He couldn't back away from a bet; it'd ruin his reputation further, but asking that of Gwen would destroy the fragile friendship that they had.

"W-what if they're on her?" He asked shakily.

"Then you'll have to seduce them off of her." One of the others smirked.

...

Now, here he was, trembling outside of the girls' cabin door. He knew she had no interest in him; it was because of him that he no longer stood a chance. He felt willing to do anything to make her happy, even if it made him miserable. Gwen, he knew would not be so altruistic about this bet. She would most likely kick him out the door, and never speak to him again.

_Maybe she won't be in there, and I can just take them. _He thought to himself. He really hoped so. Without giving himself a chance to pansy out, he opened the door, and stepped inside.

Blood flushed his cheeks as he saw her. She was practically nude, wearing only the set of undergarments he was sent to retrieve, fishnet stockings, and a set of black stiletto heels.

With a small _eep, _she pulled the nearest thing over her head while he stood there, shocked speechless. What she pulled on was a black sheer camisole with a corseted bodice and hung just a little past her mid thighs.

* * *

"Cody." She growled. "What are you doing here?"

She could see his obvious embarrassment, but much to her surprise, he responded in a small voice, "Owen dared me to get something out of here."

"And what did he want you to get, exactly?" She narrowed her eyes, attempting to suppress a wave of suspicion.

He responded meekly once again. "Your set of black lace undergarments." His voice was nothing more than a dry whisper.

Anger flared in her chest. What nerve! "I'm wearing them." She seethed.

"Then I was supposed to 'seduce them off of you'. Their words, not mine." If it was possible, he sounded even more timid.

She scrunched her eyes shut, and decided to consider the situation before she murdered Owen and Cody both. She did owe Cody a favor, since he set aside his feelings for her and set her up with Trent, for which she was eternally grateful. For some reason, it bothered her slightly that the rest of the guys assumed that Cody wouldn't have a chance. Sure, she might not feel anything truly romantic for the guy, but she was sure that some where, there was someone who would kill to be with him. On the other hand, Cody felt more like a little brother to her, so she wasn't sure if she could stomach kissing him. She could just have him turn around while she took them off, then cover up and hand them to him, but it felt like cheating the bet.

"It's alright." He hastily stuttered. "I'll just tell the guys I failed. It won't kill me to do the dishes for the rest of the time I'm at camp."

She opened her eyes, and looked at her watch. It was five twenty-three, and her date with Trent was at seven. She'd need at least an hour to get ready, and a half hour just in case if anything went wrong.

With a deep sigh, she finally responded. "No, I will. You have exactly seven minutes, and my clothes stay on until I have to give them to you. Take it or leave it."

"Yes." Cody replied breathlessly. In a matter of moments, he had locked the door and pulled the curtains across the windows. They were very much alone.

Wasting no time, he snaked his arm around her waist, and pulled her against him. It felt strange, and not at all like a little brother. His hands greedily danced over her skin, squeezing her butt, and loosely groping her chest. Then, he attacked her lips. Even stranger, he was more of a dominate kisser. She tried to keep herself detached from it, so she could go back to how she was after this, but it felt impossible. The heat of the kiss filled her every sense, leaving no where to hide. It was definitely not how she'd feel kissing her little brother. The sane corner of her mind was screaming at her, and she tried her best to listen, but it was drown out by the cloud of passion that numbed her mind anyways.

She stiffened slightly once she realized what she was doing. When did she start kissing him back? A slight shudder ran through her when she noticed she wasn't just kissing back, she was _French _kissing back. One of his hands was supporting her bottom, while the other had her hands pinned above her head. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while her back was up against the wall. She must had really zoned out not to have realize what had happened. Maybe trying to stay detached wasn't the best idea, not that it was working particularly well anyways.

His mouth left hers for a moment, and she thought that the seven minutes was up, until she felt him suck at her collar bone. A shiver of pain shot up her spine, and she realized that he must have bit her. It would almost surely bruise, turning into a love-bite.

She glanced at her watch, and pushed him away slightly. "Seven minutes are up."

She softly shrieked when a hand slid up her camisole, and she tried to jerk away from him. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Undressing you." He replied simply. His usually blue eyes were almost black with how dilated his pupils were, and his face was flushed, as well as his lips, which were swollen.

She just stared at him until he clarified, "I still have to take back your bra and underwear to prove it, remember?" he replied a little cockily. All of that kissing must have gone to his head.

"Oh." She responded. She had no clue what to do. There was no were to hide, and no words could be formed to deny him. He released his hold on her wrists, and pulled her camisole over her head excruciatingly slow, with his nails scraping her skin. Then, he put one of her legs on his shoulder while he removed the heel she was wearing, and repeated with the other leg. Then, as if growing impatient, yanked the stockings down her legs and she hesitantly stepped out of them. Next, he embraced her, while fumbling around on her back, before finally undoing the bra. The garment slowly fell to the floor. She gasped in surprise when she felt his teeth brush the skin of her thigh when she realized that he was pulling down her underwear. After the garment pooled around her ankles, she quickly discarded it, eager for the entire thing to be over with.

Cody retrieved both items, and finally walked out the door. She could feel his gaze rake down her as he huskily whispered, "You're the best, Gwen."

Every nerve in her body wanted to be mortified, but strangely, she wasn't. She felt ravaged more so than embarrassed; deflowered, in a way. She rubbed her wrists; they were sure to bruise as well. Curse her fair skin, that bruised with the slightest of force.

Shakily, she started to get ready again, but that seven minutes stayed on her mind for the rest of the week.

* * *

He returned to their meeting place, with a confident swagger. He had done it, although he had absolutely no idea how. All of them stared slack jawed at him, and he knew what they saw: a cocky, dazed grin, black lipstick smeared on his mouth, and the undergarments clenched in his hand.

"It looks like you did it." Owen managed to spit out.

"And it looks like you'll be doing dishes for the rest of your stay at camp." His head was still spinning from that kiss.

He stumbled back to his cabin, and went to stash away his prize. The underwear felt damp, and he vaguely wondered if he should wash them, but decided against it. That bet had a better pay off than he could have ever imagined. Maybe his case wasn't as hopeless as he had thought.

* * *

**Ok, maybe I'll actually be able to get some other stuff done now since I've gotten that out of my system. Anyways, I hope that wasn't too OOC, although I have a feeling it might have been. The one episode that inspired this was probably the first episode of TDI that I'd seen in about a year and a half, so I don't have a very good grasp on their personalities, other than the basics. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and pretty please be sure to let me know what you thought of it in the reviews! **


End file.
